


凌晨三点五十分的短篇臆象 The Short Image At 3:50 AM

by Cuervo



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Michael walked into a bar on a rainy night and saw all the people he lost for a long time
Relationships: Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

第一个蹦到他脑子里的字是：不。

就像所有心理医生说的，创伤后应激障碍会导致你创伤性再体验、回避和麻木症状、警觉性大幅增高。换句话说，就是让你暴躁、焦虑、胡思乱想，然后精神失常。

现在Michael有百分之八十的把握是自己疯了。

内华达的罪恶之城正疯狂地下着雨，老鼠和旧报纸被冲进黑咕隆咚的下水道里，赌场的黄色招牌倒映在湿漉漉的马路上。蓝色的灯光，奢侈品的艺术橱窗，一切令人目不暇接的繁华都市全部被雨水扯进了这片绿洲之上。

一个男人走过去，夹着电话，雨水从他的黑色雨伞上弹起，有几滴滚落在他肩膀上。

“上……校？”

“怎么，我不能来看看你么？”男人向他微笑，短短的银发被灯光映得发黄，Locke上校穿着他的浅蓝色衬衫，靠在电话亭上，皮鞋闪闪发光，他仿佛还是那样，刚从办公室里走出来的功勋老将，一尘不染的英国人。

“可是，你，这……”

“Michael，我们别把时间浪费在这些事情上面，好吗？”上校拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他跟上去，“走吧，大家都很想见你。”

他沉默着，走进瓢泼的雨里，雨点像穿透了他的身体，他现在什么也感觉不到了。

“你那时候为什么要来？”他说，“上校，你知道这是烂摊子……”

“20分部可能是个烂摊子，但你们不是，你，Scott，Julia……”他停顿了一会儿，“我们有很多美好的回忆，不是吗？我为什么要来……Michael，像我们这种人，我们的归宿就是这样，在荒郊野外的雨林里，在无人知晓的时候死去，对于世界的其他人来说你是隐形的，但只有你知道自己为什么这样做。”

“这一切值得吗？”

“这你自己应该也有答案。”

Locke上校推开了一扇门，Michael抬头看了看，是个年头不小的酒吧。木质的门头和金色的黑体字挂在窗框上，大大小小的老式缝纫机堆满了整个橱窗。

他走进去，顿住了。

Julia站在吧台前，跟Martinez喝啤酒，Sinclair站在另一边。Liam端着啤酒靠在台球桌上，旁边是Dalton和Grant上校。

他忽然有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛不再立足于地面，而自己的脚下是轻盈的云朵。

“我不明白。”他喃喃道。

“欢迎回家，Michael。”

地板上泛出湿漉漉的潮气，一股腐朽的霉味混着樟木味弥漫在空气中，窗外的街道被雨水冲花了，酒吧里隐隐约约响着大提琴的乐章，Michael Stonebridge觉得一切有些熟悉，又那么陌生。

“嘿。”

他转过头，一个男人站在他的面前。他穿着一身笔挺的军装，里面是黑色的战术背心，脚上的靴子带着新鲜的泥土。

“……John？”

“Michael，好久不见。”

John Potter递给他一瓶啤酒，老虎牌的，他立刻就笑了出来，他俩在苏格兰一起做任务的时候总去隔壁的酒吧，那一次他俩大概喝了一月的老虎啤酒才回家。

Potter看起来一点也没变，还是那样干脆利索，络腮胡长长了些，Michael拥抱他的时候觉得对方瘦了不少。

“对不起。”

“没什么好抱歉的，Mike。”Potter仔细打量他，垂下视线，“你看起来糟透了，伙计。”

他看起来糟透了，是的。

Michael低下头，有一道血迹从他的袖子里洇出，深色的血顺着他的手背流到指尖，滴在地板上。他浑身湿淋淋的，不是因为雨水，在他失去意识之前他把自己扔在了安全屋的浴缸里，用刀子划开了手臂。

他是没什么资格跟John说抱歉，跟所有人说抱歉，这里最幸运的人是他，最不幸的人也是他。离开了Scott之后他过得像屎一样，那些噩梦，酒精和深夜里独自的哭泣。没有人知道这里出了什么差错，没有人知道他到底怎么了，他曾经是MI6最闪耀的武器，现在他坏掉了，生锈了，躺在无人知晓的角落里默默死去。

这里不再有英雄了。

“嘿，Michael，一切都过去了。”John按住他的肩膀，“不要去想了，这里，这是我们所有人的归宿。”

“我死了吗？”他说。

John迟疑了一下，摇摇头，却没再说什么。他把手里的老虎啤酒灌进嘴里，沉默了片刻，轻轻说，“你不记得这里了，是吗？”

他尝了一口啤酒，它感觉凉凉的，但不像真正的酒精，“我应该记得吗？”

这是哪里？MI6专属天堂？他们的手上都染了太多的鲜血，Michael有点好奇上帝是如何评判他们这些人的。当生命走到尽头，他的罪恶是否抵得上那根羽毛？

“这不是真的，Michael，你知道的。”Baxter走过来，眉头微微皱起。

他是个好看的小伙子，有双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。他总在那些设备上忙活，跟Julia一样。有时候Michael甚至觉得他太过温文尔雅，一点儿也看不出他在伊拉克做过那样勇猛的事迹。

“这是什么地方？”

“你的梦，”他猛地转过头，身后的男人叼着烟，眼神冷峻，“你的回忆，你的渴望，你的幻想，你的噩梦。”

Hanson。

“用不着摸枪，Michael，一切都结束了。”男人走向吧台，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。黑色的皮衣上沾着干涸的血迹，他的神态放松，香烟静静燃烧在嘴边。

“你内心里清楚这是什么地方，你也清楚我们为什么在这里。”Criag Hanson面向他，弹下烟灰，“你最珍贵的回忆都在这里了，不是吗？”

酒吧的门打开，Kerry从门后走出来，她还穿着那件白色的衬衫，金发闪亮，带着初为人母的温柔。Kate坐在靠窗的沙发里，静静看着他，嘴角带着浅浅的微笑。

Michael靠在椅子上，他抬起手，血液在他的指尖凝固了。

“你为什么要这样做呢？”Hanson轻轻说，“离开Scott？那不是你唯一的选择。”

离开Scott。

他们从拉斯维加斯一路向南，继续那未完成的朝圣之路，有那么一瞬间他以为一切都仿佛从未发生，只是他没办法永远欺骗自己，他们谁也没办法再回到当初。

那天晚上他们从酒馆里出来，他们玩了飞镖和斯诺克，Scott输得很惨，但这些都不重要了，到最后他们都醉得看不清眼前的靶心。Finn回到了他妈妈那里，三人教育之行又成为了他俩单独的假期，Scott拿着钥匙捅了三次钥匙孔才把门打开，他说了几个军队笑话，然后Scott搂着他倒在了床上。

一切就那样发生了，谁也没有预料到。他们曾经也有过好几次这种略带尴尬的基情时刻，只是那些任务和战友的身份阻止了这些。

早上起来的时候Scott已经不见了，他在床头找到了一些钱和一个底特律的地址。Michael在房间里住了剩下的两天，然后坐船去了新墨西哥。

他没有离开Scott。他想，只是他们谁也回不去了。

一些血从他的胳膊上流下来，滴在他脚边，那些黑色的血液来自静脉，就像他生命的沙漏。Michael Stonebridge从未想过有一天他会这样死去，坐在他想不起来的熟悉酒吧里，拿着老虎啤酒，身边是他所有爱过与爱着的人。

外面的雨还在下着，街道湿淋淋的，看起来就像伦敦。他想要微笑，却觉得眼睛湿润，所有的人都在注视着他，点唱机里换了他喜欢的歌。

“为什么，Michael？”Baxter递给他一瓶新的啤酒。

他低头看了看袖子，血像珠子一样掉下来，他不觉得疼痛或是疲惫，只有完全的轻松。

“因为我的任务结束了。”他对自己说。

失去Scott的日子让他感觉到不真实，Michael从未有过这种感觉，他的生命永远浸泡在火药与硝烟当中，当日子变得平静，他却看不清镜子中的自己。

起初他希望用药片和酒精对抗这一切，但噩梦来得太突然，他有时在白天也会看到那些亡灵和不存在的子弹，血像湖泊一样淹没了他，他沉在恐惧的深渊，却不能动弹分毫。

他没用枪或者其他方式，这不像他的风格，但Michael无法解释这么做的原因。也许流血的过程能给他足够的时间回忆一切，哪怕当他躺在浴缸里时，他什么也感觉不到了。

“我想给你看一样东西。”Locke上校走过来，坐在他的旁边。

“我的时间不多了。”他说。

上校看着他，递给他一片碎弹，“也许刚好够你改变主意。”

“这是什么？”

“那枚射中Scott的子弹。”Locke摊开手掌，那铜色的东西皱巴巴地躺在那里，“你还记得它吧？”

他拿起那小东西端详，他给Scott取过很多次子弹，他知道用刀尖挑开自己搭档的血肉时是什么滋味，他知道当自己的双手沾满对方血液时是什么滋味。

“你还不明白吗Michael，只有你能救他，也只有Scott能救你。”上校看着他，绿眼睛里带着笑意，“这不是任务，再也没有任务了。”

“没有人会因为你死去了，也没有人会像Scott那样爱你了。”

这不是Locke上校说出的话，这当然不是，这一切不过都是他大脑里的喃喃自语。Michael盯着那枚子弹，他想搞明白什么？最后直到生命的尽头他才想通这一切吗？

内华达的夜晚下着雨，他的酒吧，他的回忆，他爱着的和爱过的一切人。

他从凳子上跳下去，走向门口，他推开酒吧的门，冲进黑压压的雨里。一切温暖的光亮都在他的身后，他在漆黑一片的街道上奔跑，在倾盆的雨水中奔跑，在66号公路的尽头奔跑。

他在Scott的路上奔跑。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿，Bridgy。”

海滩有点烫脚，阳光把沙子晒得滚烫，碧蓝的海水像美国人的眼睛，Michael转过头，看见一个穿着夏威夷衫的人。

“来嘛，你那件我放在柜子里了，来感受一下土著风情。”

“你多久没去健身房了？”他摘掉墨镜，打量了一下Scott的肚子，“再吃下去你就要看不见自己的脚了。”

“Mikey！”Scott气哼哼地坐在他旁边，伸出手，“过来，我看看你的伤口。”

“别转移话题。”

胳膊上的骇人血口被缝合上了，纱布上面留下了一点点血迹，Scott检查了一会儿抬头盯着他的脸，Michael别扭的移开视线。

“干嘛？这位大夫？”

“看看这里还犯不犯傻了。”他屈起手指敲了敲Michael的脑门，英国人转回头看他，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“没有我你该怎么办呐。”他躺在沙滩上，调整了一个舒服的姿势，Michael侧身吻了他的嘴唇，Scott搂住他的脖子，加深了这个吻。

他不知道Scott是怎么找到他的，又是怎么把他从那吓人的浴缸里捞出来，处理好这一切。只是从那之后他们再也没分开过，从墨西哥回到加州，回到他们朝圣之路终止的地方。

那些噩梦偶尔还在，那些亡灵、敌人，不存在的子弹，只是内华达那件下着雨的酒吧，永远埋在了他的心底。

他知道，终有一天他会回去，与他的战友与家人团聚。只是不是现在，也不是这里。

“这条路还有很远呢，Mikey。”

他埋下头，Scott吻了他的耳垂。

FIN.


End file.
